Why Me?
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Wyatt has grown up to be the most powerful witch ever. Now, at 18 years old, he is fighting to save his family and himself. Not only does he have to fight his reality, but his dreams as well. Can he cope and win or is this the end? Please read and review!
1. The Dream

I was studying hard. I have exams in a few weeks and I'm no where near ready. I'm not sure studying is helping though. I can't concentrate, but I was never one for all this studying. My brother, Chris, used to study all the time and he passed every exam and got top marks for everything. I was always one for studying magic…that is…until it happened. Now I struggle to remember what it was that I liked about magic, since all it has ever done is caused me and my family pain.

I look at the clock and realise it's later than I thought. I close my book and throw the pen on to the desk before turning off my lamp.

I get in to bed and try to sleep…hoping tonight I won't have the same dream…that I can stay asleep…that when I wake up everything will be how it was.

At night I always find it hard to sleep now. Many restless nights going through what happened. How he went and how I couldn't save him. I felt so powerless. Magic couldn't help and no matter how powerful I am meant to be it made no difference. What is the point in magic if you can't even save your own family?

He now exists only in other worlds and in my dreams. I've been through many different times. Many different worlds. There he exists along with everything I once knew, but here it's different. Everything has changed.

We lost Chris shortly after his fifteenth birthday. The demons came and no one was able to save him in time. Now I sleep and go in to a different world. I search for him. Search for a way to save him, but everytime there are the same demons in my dreams. Demons that take everything away. I live through the events of that night, every night of my life. I can feel danger but there's nothing I can do. Sometimes I see him in the distance but I can't reach him and then the demons come and, once again, it happens and I lose him.

Shortly after a similar thing happened, only this time it was my Dad they took. He is with my brother. I re-live every hurt. All the same feelings that I had when we lost Chris and I know the demons will be back for the rest of us. They haunt me in my dreams. A premonition of what is to come. I hear them calling, laughing, forcing me towards them. They know I want to stop it. They know how much pain this is causing, but however much I fear what is happening, I can't stay away. I keep going back and trying to fight.

Now I see you both there. In my dreams…my nightmares. I can't save you. The demons in my dreams. They stop me. I know the dangers and I know that more pain is to come. There are no words to describe it. All I know is that I have to stop it before the demons take over. For now they are just in my dreams again but the danger is very real.

I wake up in shock. In pain. The dreams…they seem so real. I don't know how much longer I can put up with these dreams and I long for a night when I won't have them.

This time though the dream was different. It wasn't my brother or Dad. It was my Mum. She is next, but I won't let that happen. I'm getting angry. They think they can just take away my family. They are wrong! I feel I'm about to explode with the anger but I manage to calm myself down. I must save the anger to use against the demons. Make sure that they will be the ones to explode. I will vanquish them.

For now I fall back in to a restless sleep. I see Chris and Dad again but they are so far away. I see my Mum. She is closer but then the demons come. Suddenly I hear a scream. I wake up and realise that it is not in my dreams. I worriedly get up and run in to my Mum's room, but it's too late. She has joined my brother and Dad. I see the demons grinning before they shimmer out and I just fall to my knees beside my Mum, tears falling down my face. All I can think of is that next will be Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. Then me.

Can I save those who are left? Can I save myself?


	2. This is not me

I stay kneeling next to her, crying. How could it of happened? I knew that the demons would come at some point, but I didn't listen to myself and I didn't stop it. What will I say to Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige?

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the front door slam shut and I knew it was Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. I stood up, took a deep breath and made my way downstairs.

"Hey Wyatt," Phoebe smiled.

"Hey…er…I've got something to tell you," I said sadly "you'd better sit down." I went and sat down and waited for the other two to do the same.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked worriedly.

I thought I'd be able to explain, but I couldn't. I couldn't even say exactly what happened.

"The demons…they…they came back," I struggled to find the words "they got Mum."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. "Piper is…dead?" Phoebe managed to ask in disbelief and shock and I just nodded.

"What happened?" Paige asked quietly.

I looked down at the floor. "I…I'm not sure. I heard her scream and…and the demons were there…and…it was too late. They shimmered out and she was just lying there. Motionless."

I rushed upstairs to my room, leaving Phoebe and Paige downstairs. I was so confused. How could I have let this happen? I felt so alone.

I've never felt like this before. In the past I have fought so many demons and my powers are so strong that they had no chance. Now…now I feel so weak. My powers mean nothing and I feel like I've lost my way. Nothing is the same. I have no family other than Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige and my powers seem useless against these demons.

I have to find myself…find my way. I have to. For my family as well as myself and I must put things right and vanquish these demons. I will not let this happen again.**  
**  
I should have been there to stop it happening. I thought I knew what was going on yet still they won. They took another life and now I stand alone and confused. How can I vanquish them? I realise I have to get the strength to vanquish them and that Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige can help me. They are strong and I don't want to fight this alone.

I slowly make my way downstairs to where Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige are still sitting.

"Hey…" my voice trailed off. They looked up and Aunt Phoebe came over and hugged me.

"We will get these demons you know."

"I know," I smiled weakly. I feel I have more strength when my aunts are around and I no longer stand alone. I begin to feel like myself again. This is not the end - this is just the beginning. Together we will fight the demons.

"So…what is the plan?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know its not the most interesting chapter, but the next chapter will be better.

To Amantine

Thanks for the review! Sadly yes, Chris is dead…and Leo and now Piper as well. Still there is still hope for Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Rescue Me

Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige and I worked out a plan and then made our way up to the attic. Aunt Phoebe started on a spell while Aunt Paige began on a potion. I was told to sleep, though not because I needed to. The plan was to summon the demons through me sleeping or find out who they would next attack so we could be ready for them.

I fell asleep quickly and soon my Dad was there, holding his hand out. I reached out, but I couldn't quite reach. It was then that the demons came and took him away from me, killing him in front of me and then laughing. They disappeared and then my brother appeared.

Chris smiled. He started to walk towards me, looking like he had no cares in the world. He looked happy. I knew the demons were about to come though. I shouted to him and tried to warn him. He couldn't hear though. He just kept coming and then it happened. The demons came and I heard his terrified cry for help and a scream of pain, though I saw nothing as the demons blocked my view.

When the demons moved away I saw a knife, its tip covered in blood. When they shimmered out I saw the body of my brother, lying on the floor, his life taken from him. The vision faded and I saw my Mum instead.

She took a step towards, her arms out in front of her. I wanted to run to her and hug her, but I couldn't. I couldn't get any closer. I then suffered again as the demons came back. I heard a scream and chilling laughter and then everything went white.

It was then I tried to summon the demons. I hadn't been able to do anything before. My fate was to watch…to live through the pain once again.

Now I felt I could do more and I was right. I heard the voices of the demons and then my Aunts. I woke up and looked around, seeing the demons in the centre of the room and my Aunts struggling to work out what to do.

I, however, did not wish to see more of my family killed and, even worse, killed in front of me while I was unable to do anything about it.

I stood up and looked straight at them. I ordered my Aunts to throw the potion and say the spell, but they shook their heads.

"We already have. It didn't work!" Aunt Paige cried out. I took a deep breath and immediately started to think of a spell.

"Demons from my dreams,

Take them from my sight,

Let them feel the pain they've caused,

Let me rest in peace tonight."

I watched as they all exploded in flames, except one who shimmered out.

"How is that possible? How did he survive?" I yelled.

My Aunts shrugged and walked over to me. Phoebe pulled me in to a hug. "Maybe he's the leader…it may take more to vanquish him," she suggested.

"Maybe we should try a potion on him and a different spell," Paige said, turning to the Book of Shadows.

I agreed, knowing that I had to vanquish these demons for good and take revenge for my family. I was determined to go after the leader. Just how much strength would it take to kill him? Would I be able to do it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Amantine

Thanks for the review! I will keep trying to update often.

To lord kray

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. A Battle

My Aunts got to work on a spell while I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to make a potion. I grabbed a load of ingredients and began looking through them. I sorted them out and began mixing them up, hopefully making a strong and effective potion.

After throwing random ingredients together I put the mixture in a small bottle and carried it upstairs. My Aunts smiled at me as I walked in and Phoebe came over to me, showing me the spell excitedly.

"This spell should defiantly work with a good potion," she told me. "How did the potion go?"

"Fine," I shrugged, handing it to her and telling her everything that was in it. She nodded in approval and led me over to Paige.

"Shall we summon him or go to him?" Paige asked.

Phoebe looked around the attic and frowned. "Well this place is already a mess. Can't do any more harm so we'll summon him."

I went to lie down, figuring that it would be easier to summon him through my sleep again. I fell in to a restless sleep once again and I knew my Aunts were watching worriedly.

I saw the leader and my family trapped behind him. He smirked as he waved his hand to one side and my family faded away. He then moved closer and closer to me and, as he did, I felt a sharp pain. Next thing I knew he was standing right in front of me, holding an athame with a bloody tip. I felt a pain in my stomach and looked down.

I saw where the blade had stabbed me in the stomach and I felt sick at the sight. I looked at the demon angrily and it was then that I saw my Aunts behind him. The demon grinned. The pain I felt became worse…almost unbearable and I'd never felt such pain before. Looking at my hand, which had been over the stab wound, I saw blood. The demon took hold of my wrist and, when I tried to move away, he grasped me tighter.

"It seems so real doesn't it? The wound and the blood on your hand" he laughed. "Is it though?"

"Why do you have to play mind games!?" I yelled.

"Maybe I'm not…maybe this is all real."

"No. It can't be. That would mean…I…I…I'm dying," I realised.

"It would. It also means your Aunts aren't much better off."

"What did you do to them?" I questioned fiercely. I tried to go over to them, but the demon pulled me back, refusing to let go of my wrist.

"It doesn't matter," he told me and this just made me angrier.

"Of course it does!" I screamed, though he just shook his head.

"Not if it's all real."

This made me suddenly realise. If it was all real I would die and, whether they were alright or not, I wouldn't be able to do anything. What if it is a dream though? If it is a dream then can't I do whatever I want? I mean, it is my dream after all. Then again if it is reality then I'll be in even more trouble. I have to make a choice now and decide what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Amantine

Thanks for the review! I did double check it…I was just unsure about that one thing

To lord kray

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. The End

I had to make a choice whether it was a dream or reality. The dreams had always felt real, but never this real. The pain was unbearable. Then again the demon was good at messing with minds.

I decided the safest choice was to assume it was real. Now I had to decide what to do. Not only did I have to save myself but my Aunts as well and I had to vanquish the demon that stood in front of me. I knew could probably defeat him by myself, the only problem was that Aunt Phoebe had the spell and I needed that to vanquish him.

I still had the potion and wondered if I could use that. I just had to be sure I could get to the spell afterwards so I could say it in time. The potion wasn't enough to vanquish him.

I needed to reach my Aunts, though without causing myself more pain. I was already fighting hard not to collapse. My breathing was becoming louder and deeper as I struggled for air. I knew he was enjoying watching my pain. However, the demon wasn't going to wait forever for me to make a decision.

I put my hand in my pocket and gripped the potion bottle, looking the demon in the eyes as I did. He looked so human. However, his eyes showed pure evil and hatred. Nothing like looking in to human eyes. He was a demon and nothing would change that. Nothing could change how evil he was and how much I wanted revenge for the fact he took my family.

I took the potion out my pocket and threw it at the demon, who didn't even have a chance to move out the way. The smile went from his face as he growled in pain.

I ignored the pain I felt as I rushed by to my Aunts on the floor. They were both still breathing though it was faint. He didn't look like he'd hurt them. The force of hitting the wooden floor was enough to knock anyone out though. I wanted to heal them and save them before it was too late. I heard the demon behind me and I knew that I had to get the spell and vanquish him first if any of us were to survive.

I saw a bit of paper in Aunt Phoebe's hand. I moved her fingers which were gripping it and unfolded the paper. I turned around and faced the demon who was now coming towards me, clearly in pain but a look of revenge on his face. He wasn't going to let me get away with it so I began reading the spell.

He stopped in his tracks, slowly falling to the floor. He cried out in pain and the second I had finished the spell he burst in to flames. It seemed so simple to have vanquished the demon leader with the potion and a spell, but he was definitely gone and I stood in shock for a second before turning to heal my Aunts.

I was glad when they were both sitting up, breathing and happy to see me alive. Aunt Phoebe hugged me and I bit my lip to stop myself yelling out. Aunt Phoebe noticed the blood and luckily Paige could heal me so it wasn't long before we were all fine.

Later we all sat in the kitchen, hot drinks in our hands. I explained how I'd seen the demon in my dreams and how he'd just made our family disappear. I couldn't hold back my tears and Aunt Paige comforted me until I was able to go on. I continued, my voice a bit shaky, telling them how I'd seen the two of them on the floor behind him, but couldn't get past the demon and about the pain he then caused me. Like it wasn't already enough to have taken my family.

My aunts then told me how the demon had suddenly appeared in front of them while I'd been asleep. He threw them across the room before they could react. Aunt Paige said she saw me being stabbed so he must have then caused the dream to become reality as he stabbed me, though I couldn't tell the difference. She was too weak to do anything though and blacked out while Phoebe was already unconscious. I explained what happened after that and my Aunts both smiled, clearly proud of me and how I'd vanquished the demon. They liked the fact that I'd made him suffer by throwing the potion first.

Once everything had been explained we all checked we were ok before deciding to go and rest. I went over to My Aunts and smiled as they hugged me and then sent me to bed. I may have been asleep earlier, but battling and the pain caused me to feel tired. Besides I hadn't slept well in ages due to the bad dreams.

I made my way upstairs and fell in to bed, exhausted and ready to fall straight to sleep. I soon drifted off and I worried when, once again, I saw my parents and brother. I wanted it all to be over - why were they here? My fears disappeared as they came over to me and pulled me in to a group hug. I smiled, feeling a tear run down my cheek and knowing this wasn't a normal dream, nor was it going to involve demons.

My family said bye to me one by one and then walked off towards a bright light, all together. They were sad to leave me, but looked happy together as they disappeared. Everything went black for a second and then I went in to a normal dream.

The demons in my dreams were finally gone. All I wondered was one thing. Why did they have to take everything from me? Why did I have to fight them and still see my family walk off and leave me behind? Why me?

I knew the answer though. That's what comes with being one of the most powerful witches ever and coming from a magical family who were known as the Charmed Ones. That was why it happened to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know the chapters haven't been long or, for that matter, the story so sorry. This chapter is longer though.

To Amantine and lord kray

Thanks for the reviews!

Please review :)


End file.
